1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible printed circuit board connector.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is used in various fields, since a designer can freely print a pattern on a substrate and since it is flexible. In particular, an FPCB is advantageous to use in portions, such as for joining or bending portions, due to its flexibility.
An FPCB can also be used as a connector for connecting connection wires or modules to one another. Since a connector connects two bodies, there are some structural limitations on portions where the connector may be disposed and frequently a physical force is applied to the connector during an operation. An FPCB connector can be readily applied to a region where there is a structural limitation since it has flexibility, and a physical force generated during an operation can be distributed by its flexibility.